


Don't Be Late Again

by Shabby86



Category: LeeLoni
Genre: BDSM, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Lee was looking forward to quality time with Chris, but work gets in the way. An understanding boyfriend or not, Lee has some frustration to vent. Chris possibly won't sit well the following day.





	Don't Be Late Again

Lee is relaxing in the backyard, feet dangling in the pool water, waiting for Chris to get home. It is a sweltering day. Everything is hot to the touch. Wearing only his favorite faded blue shorts, the sweat is still pouring off of him in buckets. He contemplates a quick dip in the water, but he knows as soon as he does his phone will ring.  
Today is Friday and Chris has had to work late every day this week. Lee is currently between projects, so he has been making Chris dinner and doing all of the chores. The plan had started out as getting to spend time with Chris, for once, and at the last minute he was offered the part he had been wishing for. Chris had known Lee wanted to spend time doing stuff together, and Chris offered to turn down the role, but Lee wouldn't let him. He had seen how excited Chris was when he auditioned for the part, he wasn't ruining that. What neither of them realized was the time crunch that there would be on filming this particular movie. The owner of the location being used for the movie agreed to a week rental, no more. The first night Chris called late, Lee was bummed out, but understanding. After being late every night, Lee is no longer in an understanding mood.   
Lee's cell phone rings loudly in his pocket. He retrieves it while grumbling. 

“So help me God, if this is you Meloni...”. The screen says 'Chris' on it. Lee swipes across the screen, “this had better be good news.” 

“I'm sorry, babe, but...” Chris started. 

“Don't you dare say you're going to be late, again, tonight,” Lee interrupts. 

“Please don't be mad, but yes. I am going to get home late, again,” Chris tries to say soothingly.   
“You're in deep shit, Meloni. I'll see you later. I love you. Bye,” Lee growls and hangs up.

Lee pulls his feet out of the water and stands up. He walks over to the wooden picnic table, tossing his phone and sunglasses onto it. Silently thanking God that they went with the privacy fence, he drops his shorts onto the concrete patio and steps out of them. Standing in nothing but his bright white briefs now, Lee stretches out his tense muscles. All loosened up, Lee runs and dives right into the water. It's not exactly cold, but it does help to cool him off a little. He does laps, trying to calm down. He is not really mad at Chris, he doesn't schedule filming. He's just aggravated by the situation. Chris is still going to 'get it' when he comes home.   
After nearly a half an hour doing laps, Lee is ready to get out. He climbs the steps out of the pool. Water drips from his golden hair, convening with the beads of liquid on his back and chest. His briefs cling to his beautiful ass and are like a second skin on his package. Lee walks over to the table, grabs his stuff, and steps inside the house. The patio doors open into a crisp, clean kitchen. Lee sets his sunglasses and phone on the table, hanging his shorts over the back of the chair. He peels off his wet underwear and makes his way to the bathroom. He tosses his briefs into the hamper and brushes his hair back away from his face.   
Lee strolls into their bedroom and flops onto the soft bed. He closes his eyes for a moment, thinking about Chris' punishment. He has so many ideas, but he needs to pick something out before Chris arrives home. Lee opens a draw with their sex toy collection inside, picks up a few items, and closes it up again. He grabs a white t-shirt from the top dresser drawer and pulls it on. He pads his way back down to the kitchen, toys in hand, and slips his shorts onto his naked behind. Lee takes a bottle of water from the refrigerator, goes into the living room, and turns on the stereo. He turns on Metallica to sooth his inner beast. He lines his toy selection neatly on the coffee table, kicks back on the couch, and waits for Chris to show up.

“I'm home, babe,” Chris says cautiously as he steps through the doorway. 

It's well passed midnight, so he closes the door softly. The house is rather dark, but he figures Lee might be in the pool or basement working out. He sets his bag by the door and kicks off his sneakers. He pops his head into the living room, now figuring Lee dozed off on the couch because the radio was still on. He flicks on the table lamp because it isn't all that bright, so it shouldn't wake Lee. Chris jumps as he turns toward the couch and finds Lee sitting there, watching his every move. 

“Were you going to say something or just make me piss my pants scared,” Chris asked. 

Chris glances at the coffee table and gets a glimpse of the toy line-up. Lee stands up, still not saying a word, and steps over to Chris. He grabs the hem of Chris' red t-shirt and pulls it over his head. Chris moves to allow Lee control, silent now, himself. Chris moves to kiss Lee, but Lee pulls away. Chris lowers his head and allows Lee to continue. Lee unbuckles Chris' belt and pulls it from his shorts. He sets the belt aside and unbuttons Chris' short, dropping them to the floor. Chris steps out of his shorts. Lee unceremoniously drops Chris' underwear to his ankles. Again, Chris steps out of his clothing. Lee removes his socks and tosses them aside. He steps back, appraising the naked man, mouth watering.   
Lee smirks, picks up the bottle of lube and a butt plug that's about the same width as his own dick. Chris' eyes get big, but he doesn't say anything. He'd speak his mind if Lee did something he really didn't want him doing. Lee gestures for Chris to turn around. He sits on the couch, grasps Chris' hips and moves him back a little. Lee positions Chris in front of the couch, between his knees. He puts his hand firmly on Chris' lower back and bends him forward, until hes touching his toes. 

“Nice view,” Lee whispers. 

He massages Chris' ass cheeks, kneading those firm muscles. He spreads Chris wide, appreciating his lover for allowing him to maneuver him into vulnerable positions. He uses his tongue to caress Chris from balls to tailbone. Chris shivers with excitement. 

“Stay still,” Lee orders. 

“Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir,” Chris responds. 

Lee repeats his action a few more times before focusing on that tight opening. He draws circles with his tongue formed to a rigid point. Chris groans. 

“Quiet, Christopher. I am only saying it once,” Lee says in a gruff tone. 

He goes back to his task. He slips his tongue in and out, fucking Chris with his mouth. He dips deeper with each thrust. Chris gasps and moans Lee's name. Lee stops, Chris whimpers. Lee stands up, grabs the ball gag from the table and steps in front of Chris. 

“Head up, open that pretty mouth,” Lee says, grabbing Chris' chin to assist him. 

Chris opens his mouth wide, Lee stuffs the ball in and fastens the strap. He double checks that it's on properly and that Chris is okay. Hearing no objection, Lee goes back to the couch. He grabs the lube, flips the cap, and coats two fingers. He tenderly slides them into Chris' exposed hole, rubbing and scissoring until Chris is loose enough. Lee applies a very generous amount of lubrication to the plug and slowly inserts it. Chris tries to moan, but it just can't escape. Lee admires his work, stands up, and moves in front of Chris.   
“Up,” Lee says. Chris stands up, not making eye contact, cheeks flushed. “Good boy. Look up, face the world, and be proud of that erection,” Lee said while stroking Chris' penis, “Sir likes you stiff for him.”  
Lee stops stroking Chris and asks, “did you eat dinner yet?” Chris shakes his head symbolizing no. “Oh good. I was hoping we could eat together. Go start the grill and I'll grab the steak for you to cook,” Lee demands. Chris goes to grab his shorts and hears Lee yell, “Nope, you're not getting dressed.” Lee goes into a kitchen draw and grabs a black apron. “Here you go. I will allow you to wear this and only this,” Lee tells Chris. 

Chris puts it on and steps outside to light the grill. Lee sets the plate of raw steak next to the grill, hands Chris tongs and spices, then sits by the pool. Lee splashes his feet in the pool as he watches Chris cook.   
Finally the steak is cooked to perfection. They head into the kitchen to eat. Chris sets the meat on the table and removes his apron. Lee pulls salad out of the refrigerator and tosses it to Chris. Chris catches it, rinses it off in the sink and fixes two bowls. Lee pulls out Italian dressing and sets it on the table. He grabs the steak sauce and the leftover potato salad from last night. He dishes the potato salad out onto each plate and cuts the steak in half, putting it on their plates. He grabs a hold of Chris and removes the gag. He pulls two bottles of water out of the refrigerator, setting them on the table as he sits down. 

“Sit,” Lee orders Chris. 

Chris hesitates because of the plug and a wooden chair, but he takes the discomfort in stride. They eat in silence, making a task of it. Once they finish eating, Chris is made to clean up the kitchen.  
When the kitchen is spotless, Chris goes into the living room with Lee. Lee is sitting on the couch, so Chris kneels at his feet. 

“Very good boy,” Lee grins. Lee takes the crop off of the table and motions for Chris to stand. He pulls him into the middle of the living room where there's plenty of space. He runs the crop over Chris' chest, snapping lightly at his nipple. “Stay quiet or the gag comes back,” Lee warns. 

He snaps at the other nipple. He drags the crop lower and flicks it at the tip of Chris' dick. Chris jumps, but never says a word. Satisfied with his obedience, Lee steps behind Chris. He slaps Chris' ass with his hand many times, warming him up a little. When he had created a light pink glow, he flicked the right cheek with the crop. Next he hit the left. Lee beats Chris' ass until it is bright red. He drops the crop, goes over to the couch, and picks up Chris' belt. Lee pulls Chris towards the living room chair and tells him to spread his legs a little, lean onto the chair, and hold on. Chris does as Lee says, making sure to arch his back and stick his butt out. Lee folds the belt in half, buckle safely aimed away from Chris, and takes the first crack. Chris holds steady. Lee pulls his arm back and smacks him again. Chris lurches forward slightly, but remains in place. This continues until Chris' ass is glowing, with faint bruises starting to come through. Lee grabs Chris wrist, spins him around, and guides him to his knees. He drops his shorts, revealing his stiff, aching cock. 

“Suck, Christopher,” Lee demands of him. 

Chris opens his mouth and licks at Lee's penis. Lee grasps the base of his dick and pushes roughly into Chris' mouth. He starts fucking Chris' mouth with punishing thrusts. His hips snap to and fro, as his balls slap Chris' drool- coated chin. He puts one hand on the chair for support and one on the back of Chris' head. Chris takes Lee all the way in like a champ. His eyes water and he gags just a little. Lee adjusts his angle to accommodate less gagging. 

“Swallow,” Lee pants as he spurts into Chris awaiting throat.   
Once he's completely spent, he allows his tired cock to fall out of Chris' mouth. Lee slides down onto the floor with him. 

“Good boy,” he croons with a smile. 

Chris smiles back, but says nothing. When Lee catches his breath, he yanks his t-shirt off to wipe Chris' mouth. He cleans him delicately, placing soft kisses on his jaw.   
“You're doing a very good job. Sir is pleased,” Lee reassures him. “Come,” Lee commands. 

He goes to the couch and lays down. He pats between his spread legs, indicating to Chris he wants him sitting there. Chris curls up between Lee's legs, on his side with his head resting on Lee's thigh. Lee turns on the television, flipping through the channels for something entertaining. He strokes Chris' short hair, making him practically purr. 

“Hands where I can see them,” Lee grumbles. “You know you are not to touch your dick unless Sir gives you permission. You come when I say you are allowed too,” Lee chastises. 

Chris grudgingly puts his hands on Lee's thigh so he can keep track of them. Chris fidgets, trying to find friction somewhere, unsuccessfully. 

“Work on making my cock hard, again, not emptying yours,” Lee says. 

Chris starts kneading Lee's thighs. He pops up onto his hands and knees, dipping his head to lick Lee's lower stomach. Lee sighs approval. Chris bites at his hips, leaving purple bruises behind. He runs his hands up and down Lee's thighs, dropping kisses, nips, and licks as he does so. He nuzzles his nose into Lee's thick curls, savoring the musky scent invading his nostrils. Lee spreads his legs a little farther to give Chris room to work. He takes the soft, pink head of Lee's penis into his mouth and rolls his tongue around and around. He feels Lee give a twitch of excitement. He palms Lee's balls, rubbing and rolling them, pressing his thumb firmly just below them, massaging until Lee squirms. He grabs the lube and slicks up two fingers on his right hand. Chris circles Lee's precious hole, feeling the tension slip away. He pushes one finger in, listening to 'Sir' moan. He twirls his finger, loosening Lee for the next finger. With his palm facing the ceiling, he inserts the second finger. Lee instinctively thrusts his hips. Chris spreads his fingers, slowly pumping in and out of Lee. Lee pants and moans as his penis becomes engorged once again. 

“That's enough! Stop, Chris,” Lee yelps. Chris ceases his playing, thinking he did something wrong. Lee takes one look at Chris, his head drooped with his shoulders slumped, and sits straight up. “No. You're a good boy! It's okay. You did fine,” Lee soothes. Lee takes Chris' hand into his own. “I want to take you up to bed. I didn't want to come again, yet,” Lee reassures him.

Together, they bound up the stairs, run into their bedroom, and jump onto the bed. Lee pushes Chris onto his back, head propped up on the pillows, and sits between his legs. 

“You are a beautiful man, you know that,” Lee asks. Chris says nothing. “Baby, you can talk to me now,” Lee allows. 

“Thank you,” Chris whispers. 

Lee leans over, retrieving a bottle of lubrication out of the nightstand draw, and squirts a generous amount onto the palm of his hand. He wraps his hand gentle around Chris' cock, slowly sliding his fist up and down to coat his erection. 

Chris groans, “You need to be careful, I am so on the edge.” 

Lee lets go, Chris growls at the lack of touching. Lee reaches back and applies the remaining lube on his hand to his ass. He crawls up on top of Chris, straddling his hips. He grasps the base of his dick and lines it up with his asshole. He lowers himself just enough for the swollen head to invade his body. Chris tries to buck up, but Lee holds him down. 

“Slow down and enjoy the feeling. You still may not come until I allow it,” Lee reminds him. 

Chris settles down, whimpering for more. Lee swiftly lowers himself, completely consuming Chris' cock. Again, Chris tries to buck, but Lee uses his weight to hold him down. As he waits for Chris to settle down, he twirls his index finger around the tip of his penis, playing with the pre- come leaking out. When Chris is calm, he runs his sticky finger across his lip, slipping it into his mouth, making Chris taste him. Chris sucks his finger greedily. Lee keeps his finger in Chris' mouth and starts to move his hips. He carefully rides Chris like he's his personal pony. He clenches his ass on every up- stroke. Chris matches Lee's strategic pace. Lee takes Chris' hand and wraps it around his cock. Chris pumps him, as he puts his hand on Chris' chest for support. Lee quickens his pace. The only sound in the room is sweaty skin slapping together and moans of pleasure. 

“I'm going to come. Come with me, babe, come with me,” Lee yells. 

“Oh God yes! Yes. Lee. Yes,” Chris screams as he spurts hot juices into his lovers ass. 

“Fuck. Yeah, Chris,” Lee bites out with his release. 

Both satisfied, Lee stretches out on top of Chris. He kisses Chris tenderly, caressing his arms, soothing him.   
After a while their sweat begins to chill. Lee slides down between Chris' legs. 

“Up on your hands and knees, Big guy,” Lee orders Chris. Chris get into position. “Relax for me,” Lee says while rubbing his ass cheeks. 

Once Chris relaxes his muscles, Lee gently pops the anal plug out. Chris moans. He is so sensitive and raw in that particular area. Lee stands up, takes Chris' hand, and takes him to the bathroom. He tosses the plug into the sink and turns to Chris. 

“Let's get cleaned up. Okay, baby,” Lee asks. 

Chris nods 'yes' sleepily. Lee turns on the shower water, adjusting it to the correct temperature, and steps in. He reaches his hand out for Chris, who takes it and steps in behind him. Lee moves so that Chris is under the hot spray. He gets a little shampoo and washes Chris' hair. Chris rinses his head. Lee grabs a washcloth and the shower gel. He drips some gel onto the cloth and lathers it up. He scrubs Chris from head to toes, being extra careful with any bruises. 

“Your ass is going to hurt in the morning,” Lee mutters. 

“It's already pretty tender, Sir,” Chris replies. 

Lee kisses every mark he sees on Chris' body. He rinses him thoroughly. He swaps places to wash his own hair and body. He quickly rinses and turns off the water. They both step out of the shower, Lee grabs two towels. He wraps one white, fluffy towel around his own waist, then dries Chris with the other one. Only when Chris is warm and dry does Lee dry his own body. Lee pulls a bottle of lotion off of the bathroom counter and spins Chris so his back is to Lee. He rubs soothing lotion onto Chris' tender ass. He stands up, wraps his arms around Chris, and holds him tight. Chris reaches back to touch Lee. 

“I missed you all week,” Lee whispers in his ear. 

“It shows,” Chris jokes as he pulls Lee in front of him. 

“Are you alright,” Lee asks. 

“Yes, babe, I'm good. I'm not sure which of us needed that more. I feel terrible about missing all this time with you. I appreciate you doing everything here and giving me the green light to take this role,” Chris replies, pulling Lee tight against his chest. 

“You bust your ass and I know how much you wanted this role. I wanted that for you. I was never mad at you, just the situation was a little frustrating,” Lee explains with a huff. 

“Well you have me now and we can do whatever you want,” Chris grins. 

Lee drags him to the bed, pushes him onto it, and tells him to get comfy. He goes downstairs, gathers all of their toys and clothes, then takes it all up to the bedroom. He tosses the clothing in the hamper, washes up the sex toys, and curls up in bed with Chris. Chris is already half asleep. Lee puts his head on his chest and they drift off for a much needed slumber.


End file.
